


Cats? Really?

by jehc



Series: Cats? Really? [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehc/pseuds/jehc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several months after Paris Andy tries to apologize to Miranda,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Miranda grew up in the US.
> 
> I have taken some liberties with the timing of Editors-In Chief of other magazines. So don't use this for any research papers, you will fail!
> 
> National Magazine Awards are the Magazine equivalent of a Pulitzer, the winner gets a trophy shaped as an elephant called an Ellie. Pulitzer does not have a Magazine award.
> 
> Jazwriter has been amazing in keeping me in line and making my stories better, thank you Jazwriter.

Cats? Really?

Andrea Sachs, former assistant to the powerful magazine editor Miranda Priestly and cub reporter for the New York Mirror was stopped in her tracks by the sight of her former boss. Miranda was sitting alone at a table in a new French restaurant. Here is your chance Andy. Will you or won't you?

For the past six months Andy had been trying to think of a way to apologize to the other woman. She wrote letters and ripped them up unsent. How do you explain yourself without explaining yourself? Andy had left Miranda high and dry in the middle of Paris Fashion Week. How do you justify tossing your work phone into the nearest fountain and deserting your boss at her busiest time of year? She could never tell her the truth, that loving her had made it too hard to be near her.

Andy started to move past the entrance to the restaurant. You coward, she thought to herself. She swung back around and walked inside. Taking a deep breath, Andy moved toward the editor's table. She saw the exact moment that Miranda noticed her. She started shaking as the older woman stood up. Be brave. It's public, and she can't kill you. Okay, she can humiliate you, but you'll survive.

Andy expected Miranda to turn her back, to walk away, to dismiss her. She did not expect Miranda to hold out her hands to Andy as if she were expecting her.

Andy gave Miranda her hands and almost fainted. Miranda slowly pulled her forward and spoke. Her lips didn't move as she spoke with her most fake social smile plastered on her face. "Smile, give me a social kiss, and sit down."

Feeling like she had fallen sleep and woken up in Oz, Andy did as she was told. "Hello, Miranda," she said hesitantly.

"Yes, yes, hello to you, too." The waiter came over as soon as they sat down. Miranda ordered for both of them.

"Umm, Miranda I just wanted to…I mean, well, I wasn't planning on staying."

"No, no, you will stay."

Andy cringed as she heard herself reply, "Yes Miranda."

The two women stared at each other. Miranda with a fake smile plastered on her face and Andy looking two parts scared and one part frightened.

"For God's sake, relax you silly girl."

Andy nodded and tried to smile. She took a large gulp of her water. "Miranda, I really need to —"

Miranda interrupted her. In a rather cold voice she said, "I want neither an apology nor an excuse. You know I can't stand listening to either. I do want you to follow my lead by acting happy to be at this table."

"Yes, Miranda," came out again before Andy could stop it.

"Please stop looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Tell me about your work or your goldfish. I don't care what; just smile and talk."

"Umm, I don't have a goldfish. I…ah work, yeah work is good. I write, you know, for the newspaper and stuff."

"Your eloquence is astounding."

Andy blushed and tried to keep her eyes from welling up with embarrassed tears. She noticed a man rushing across the restaurant. He stopped at their table.

"I am so sorry, Ms. Priestly—"

"Who are you?" Miranda interrupted.

"I am Sebastian. We had a meeting scheduled at one. I was unavoidably delayed."

Miranda raised her eyebrows. "You must be mistaken. If we had a one o'clock meeting, I would be sitting here with you. As I'm sitting here with Andrea, my appointment must be with her."

Andy's fake tight smile turned to a real grin as the pieces all fell in to place. Miranda Priestly doesn't get stood up.

Miranda's voice dropped a couple of degrees as she continued. "As you can see, I'm in a meeting which you are rudely interrupting." When the man remained rooted to the spot, she continued. "Anyone showing up this late for a meeting with me would have a very hard time scheduling another." Her eyes threw daggers at the clueless man. "If that person was late because he had an earlier appointment with someone else, say Anna Wintour, it would be his last appointment with me." She smiled that awful smile that Andy knew meant the death of a career and said, "That's all."

As Sebastian turned to walk off dejectedly, the server brought their food. Andy nodded toward the man who was walking away. "Is he any good?"

Miranda shrugged, "Not good enough for a second chance with me. He was extremely lucky you were here. Otherwise I would have ruined him. I don't like to sit alone in a restaurant, and I couldn't very well get up and leave. As it is, Anna can have him."

"Miranda, I know you don't want to hear it, but I need to say it." The older woman rolled her eyes as Andy continued. "I will not give you an excuse because there isn't one. I was immature, brainless, and unprofessional. I am sorry that I left you stranded in Paris. I am sorry that I was your biggest disappointment. Thank you for the recommendation."

"Yes, well now we have that out of the way." Miranda gave a more genuine smile and nodded to someone across the room. A rather nervous looking woman correctly interpreted the nod as permission to approach and came over. "You will follow my lead," Miranda said in a steely voice, barely moving her lips.

"Susan, darling, what good fortune that you are here. Andrea and I were just talking about you."

Susan's eyebrows practically shot off her forehead.

"Have you met?" Miranda looked at Andy for an answer.

"No, I don't think we have." She held out her hand and said, "Andy Sachs."

"Andrea is a former assistant of mine. Now she is a reporter at the Mirror." At the shocked look on Susan's face, Miranda rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle. "Now, now don't look that way, Susan. I do occasionally let them live." She paused before adding, "The backyard just can't hold any more bodies."

The other woman looked perplexed, as if she wasn't sure if she should laugh or not.

"Anyway, I was telling Andrea she should do more freelance work. She is really rather remarkable." She reached over and patted Andy's hand. "I was telling her that I had heard about a topic you were accepting submissions on. Imagine how embarrassed I was when I couldn't remember the topic." Miranda paused for effect, "I do remember it was something to do with cats." The two women chuckled.

Andy chuckled as well; she wasn't sure why, but it seemed like the thing to do.

"Well, we are certainly fielding submissions on several topics."

Andy jumped when Miranda snapped her fingers and announced, "Siamese cats, the history of Siamese cats. I am sure that was it." She looked over to Susan for confirmation.

"Someday you must tell me how you get your information Miranda. I have not yet put out any feelers on that one."

Andy had a sneaking suspicion that until that moment, it wasn't in Susan's plans at all.

Miranda grinned a mysterious grin. She waggled her finger in the air. "No, no, a woman must have her secrets. How long would you like the article? I am sure Andrea can have something for you to consider in a very short time."

Susan pulled out her card and handed it to Andy."Thirty-five hundred words. I'll expect the first draft in three weeks." Andy nodded dumbly. "Lovely to meet you." The woman nodded at Miranda and left the restaurant with a rather bemused expression on her face.

"Okay, Miranda, I am a little lost here."

"I am rather surprised by that as you have not left the table," she replied sarcastically. "It is very simple, Andrea. In two weeks you will email me an article on the history of Siamese cats. Once it meets my approval, you may submit it to Susan. Really, I would think you would be a little more grateful. I am giving you the chance to write for a major publication."

Andy's looked down at the business card, and her eyes widened. "Cat Fancy," she said completely outraged." "You have committed me to writing an article for Cat Fancy!"

Miranda's smile was mischievous as she responded, "I will have you know that Cat Fancy has a circulation of over 200,000 worldwide."

Andy's voice squeaked as she retorted, "Ten-year-old girls, Miranda! It is read by 200,000 little girls."

Miranda pointedly returned to her salad, and Andy did the same. Andy had trouble not staring at the editor. She had never seen her eyes twinkle so brightly or her lips twitch in true mirth. It was clear that Miranda was actually enjoying herself, enjoying teasing Andy. The thought made Andy's heart flutter.

After their salads were taken away, the women each ordered a coffee. As Andy took her first sip, she noticed Miranda wave someone over. A tall woman in her mid-forties stopped at their table and shared an air kiss with Miranda. Andy's heart almost stopped when Miranda spoke.

"Lesley, darling, what good fortune you are here. Andrea and I were just talking about you. Have you met?" Once again she looked at Andy.

"No, I don't think we have." She held out her hand and said, "Andy Sachs."

Miranda smiled and began, "Andrea is a former assistant of mine." Lesley snorted in amusement. "Oh really, Lesley, I need to let some escape. I have already re-poured the basement floor twice."

Unfortunately for Andy she had just taken a sip of her coffee. As she noisily tried to clear her airways, Lesley laughed. She was obviously more comfortable with Miranda then Susan was.

"Pray tell, how did my name come up today?"

"I was telling Andrea she should do more freelance work. She is really rather remarkable." Miranda reached over and patted Andy's hand. "I was telling her that I heard about a topic you were accepting submissions on. Imagine how embarrassed I was when I couldn't remember what it was." Miranda paused for effect. "I do remember it was something to do with horses." The two women chuckled. Andy tried not to groan as she forced a smile onto her face.

"Actually, Miranda, I have an idea that should be right up her alley. After working for you, an article on riding fashion throughout the ages should be a breeze." She pulled out a card and dropped it on the table in front of Andy. Two thousand words, first draft in two weeks." Lesley glanced at her watch. "Oops, got to run. Lovely to see you both."

Andy reached out to pick up the card, but Miranda put her finger on it. When Andrea looked up she said, "One hundred sixty thousand subscribers." Then, she pushed the card toward Andy.

"Horse Illustrated," Andy sighed. "At least it includes adults this time."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "You really shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, Andrea." She tapped her finger on the table. "One week to my email for approval before you send it over."

Andy was preparing to complain, but Miranda stopped her cold. "You. Will. Do. This .My. Way." Miranda's voice was absolutely chilling. "I have paraded you in front of my peers and called you remarkable. You will do this my way. You will not be allowed to embarrass me."

Before she could answer, a man approached their table. A man who needed no introduction, at least not to Andy.

"David, how lovely to see you." She looked over at Andy, "Have you met?"

Andy was ready to cry. Here was finally someone she would die to write for, and the conversation didn't start with, David, darling, what good fortune you are here.

"No, we haven't." She held out her hand and said, "Andy Sachs."

"Nice to meet you Andy, Dave Remnick."

Miranda smiled at Dave and said, "Andrea is a former assistant of mine."

Dave burst out laughing, "You are joking, right?"

Miranda huffed, "I'm not."

"Well, good for you, Andy. I guess even that horse, Patricia, has to stop eating sometime."

Miranda gave him a light punch on the shoulder. She rolled her eyes and said, "How droll, I would never feed my dog something that unwholesome. And you know, my boa constrictor takes a long time to digest its food. When I go through them too fast…" she shrugged.

Oh great, Andy thought. My ex-boss just told the editor-in-chief of the New Yorker that I am not good enough for her dog to eat. And I am alive because her boa constrictor was busy. She kept a smile on her face in spite of feeling utterly humiliated.

"So, David, how is Natasha?"

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Horse crazy as always. She loves the subscription you sent for her birthday." He shook his head. "Lesley at Horse Illustrated knows what she's doing. I had to buy Nat a second subscription. They published the pictures back to back, and she needed two copies of the magazine in order to hang up all the horse images. My God! You should see her bedroom walls!"

"Oh, you just missed Lesley. She stopped by the table to follow up with Andrea about an article she requested. You will have to make sure to read it before Natasha cuts up the issue."

Dave smiled at Andy. "I will look forward to it." Then he leaned in and gave Miranda a kiss on the cheek. "You look well, my friend. Esther is on assignment for The Times, but when she gets back, let's get together. Noah and Cassidy can ooh and ahh over that damn cat magazine. I am not going to be able to hold out much longer. I just wish I could find a way to convince him that Siamese cats are much cooler than Himalayans."

Miranda smiled as she watched him leave. The waiter came over immediately following Dave's departure, and Miranda signed the check. Andy was sitting in her seat stunned. Miranda's face was filled with mirth. "I will give you Cat Fancy, but The New Yorker—that needs to be earned." She stood up and left the still stunned Andy at the table. Miranda tossed out a cheery, "That's all," as she left.

* * *

 

Miranda sat in her office unable to concentrate on the work piled up on her desk. In her mind's eye she remembered watching Andrea walking away in Paris. Her stomach clenched as it did every time she thought about it. When it had happened, she hadn't allowed herself to think about why it had hurt. Instead, she had considered it just one more disappointment in a long line of disappointments.

Miranda sighed and turned to the window. Why did I help her? She waltzes back into my life with an apology, and suddenly all is well. Miranda closed her eyes, remembering the moment she saw Andrea from across the restaurant. She had stood up, not knowing whether she was going to stay or go. Reaching out to Andrea had not been planned. It had been as if her arms had taken on a mind of their own. When their hands had touched, she had thanked God for her years of perfecting her image as the Ice Queen; otherwise she would have made a complete fool of herself. Without her legendary control, she would have moaned from the feeling of that touch. She almost wanted to give Sebastian a spread for providing her with an excuse to keep Andrea with her. Almost.

Suddenly it all fell into place—the pain of watching her walk away, the joy of seeing her again—it all made sense. God Lord! I am in love. She just sneaked up on me, blazing smile, quick intellect, and incredible body. Without even noticing it, I fell in love. For a moment she felt the pain of her last love. A pain she swore she would never risk again. But thinking of Andrea suddenly made the risk worthwhile. The past belongs is the past. You have accomplished nothing good by shutting yourself off. Miranda shook her head as she turned back to her desk. She may never feel what I feel, Miranda thought to herself, but even so, something about her fills a space in me that has been empty for a long time. Miranda looked forward to more contact with the object of her newly realized affections.

Exactly one week after their meeting, Andy fired off an email to Miranda with an article about equestrian fashion attached. She had gathered so much information that she could have written several articles. Now she just had to wait and see what her former boss had to say. Andy found this more nerve-racking than defending her college thesis. At one o'clock in the morning she was still awake, thinking of every possible mistake Miranda could have found in her article. She couldn't believe it when she heard the ping indicating incoming email.

From:MPriestly

To:Journogirl

RE: Horse Illustrated

Andrea-

Your email address is ridiculous. You will not send anything to anyone who is aware of our association from Journogirl.

The article is acceptable. I have attached a few edits for you to review. Add a second article about helmets and the way teens use them as fashion statements, seven hundred and fifty words. Lesley will be thrilled that you enjoyed the topic so much you wanted to add something extra for her consideration.

MP

Andrea grinned at Miranda's response. She had sent her story from a rarely used email address from her college days. Andy knew Miranda would be appalled. The edits were minor, and Andy had the article ready to go within one hour. It occurred to her that this truly would be the biggest submission of her career to date. She was about to send a Miranda Priestly approved submission to a major publication! There was no way she was going to sleep. Thank God it was Friday, and she wouldn't have to work the following day.

The mountain of information Andy had amassed on riding fashion had included hats and helmets. She had been able to use the information she already had accumulated to create the extra article, and she had included links to several companies which offered the specialty items she had described. At four o'clock in the morning, the sleepy woman hit send and fell into bed.

To: MPriestly

From: andybear

Helmets

Here is the second article. I just realized that through all of this I never said thank you. Thank you, Miranda.

AS

Andy tumbled out of bed at noon. Her computer was flashing with an incoming email.

From: MPriestly

To: andybear

Re: Helmets

Andrea,

Pay very close attention to the following. If anyone I know receives an email from andybear, you are a dead woman. I have already told Emily to look for exotic snake importers with a specialty in pythons.

The article is acceptable as is. The links were a good addition. Find yourself a grown-up email address and send it to Lesley.

I expect the first draft for Susan, at Cat Fancy, at the end of the week.

You are welcome.

MP

Forward: MPriestly

From: ASachs

Re: Equestrian Fashion

Has it occurred to you that you are currently in the position of editing three magazines? The Cat Fancy article is almost done and Horse Illustrated accepted my articles!

See below.

AS

To: ASachs

From: LWard

Equestrian Fashion

Ms. Sachs,

I agree with Miranda that the quality of your work is exceptional. Rarely do I receive a piece that needs no editing. The second article was a nice touch. Attached please find the contract. We will forward payment upon receipt of the executed document.

I look forward to working with you in the future.

Lesley

Andy forwarded her acceptance letter to Miranda with great excitement. After she hit send, she suddenly felt empty. She and her boyfriend had broken up. Their friends had taken sides, not hers. When her mother had asked for the four-hundredth time if she had met a new man, Andy had snapped and told her that a new man was not in the cards. Since then their relationship had been stilted. Andy put her head in her hands and tried not to cry. It hurt to be this excited and to have no one to share it with.

To:MPriestly

From: andybear

Siamese Cats

Hi-

Wow there is a lot to learn about Siamese cats. Surprisingly, I really enjoyed writing this. Thank you for giving me this opportunity. I really appreciate it. So anyway, here it is.

AS

To: andybear

From: MPriestly

Re: Siamese Cats

Andrea,

I am pleased to see that you are living up to the reputation I have given you. The article is not horrible. I have suggested several edits. Also add a small article about the best ways to go about choosing a healthy Siamese cat with the right personality for one's family, seven-hundred fifty words. I hope you are insisting on adequate pay for your submissions. I will be disappointed if I find you are undervaluing your work. Send me a finished project in two days.

MP

P.S. Emily did find an interesting specialty pet store. If I hear that anyone received an email from andybear, you are snake food.

Miranda smiled as she hit send. She remembered how exciting her first accepted submissions were for her. She had taken her family out to dinner with her first check. Her brother had ordered the most expensive thing on the menu, just to be a pill. As a matter of fact, the meal had cost more than what she had earned from the story.

It was a treasured memory.

Forward: MPriestly

From: ASachs

Re: Siamese Cats

Miranda-

I can't believe that two times you have assigned me an extra article for another magazine and they were both accepted. Well, actually I can believe it; you are Miranda Priestly after all!

AS

To: ASachs

From: SLogan

Ms. Sachs-

Thank you for submitting your articles for consideration. Miranda was correct. You are quite remarkable. The additional article will be used as well as the original. Attached you will find the terms of our acceptance. Please fax it back, and we will forward payment to you. I look forward to future submissions.

Susan

* * *

 

Andy sighed as she opened her mail. Today the checks from both magazines had arrived, but it felt anti-climatic. She had no one with whom to share the news. Andy was only just getting to know the people at work. They were nice but not yet actual friends. She thought for a moment before picking up her phone. Without giving herself time to think, she dialed the number she had memorized over a year ago.

"Yes," Miranda's voice was brusque.

"Hi, Miranda. It's Andy." There was silence on the other end of the line. "Umm. Andy Sachs…"

"Yes, Andrea, I am aware of your full name, and we have spoken recently enough that I quite remember your voice."

Andy realized she had no reason to call. She didn't know what to say. A ball of embarrassment and hurt rolled down her chest, and she hung up the phone without another word. "Stupid, stupid," she said to herself as she banged the phone on her table. The phone rang, and Andy looked at the caller id. It read Runway. Andy began to cry. She pushed the phone across the table and mumbled, "Where is a fucking fountain when you need one."

* * *

 

Miranda was surprised to pick up the phone and hear her former assistant's voice. She hadn't checked her caller id, and to hear that voice, unprepared, had thrown her off-kilter. Miranda off-kilter was never good. The journalist had hung up before Miranda could adjust her attitude. Miranda was not happy that she had rebuffed and possibly even hurt Andrea. What to do? wondered the editor as she stared at her phone.

Andy saw her email icon flashing and opened it.

To: andybear

From: MPriestly

Your Call

Andrea,

It seems that during our brief conversation this afternoon I inadvertently hung up on you. I was trying to keep my hands free and must have hit the end call button with my chin. After that I was unable to reach you. I hope the reason for your call was not urgent.

MP

Andy laughed through her tears at Miranda's thinly veiled apology.

To: MPriestly

From: andybear

Re: Your Call

Miranda,

I am sorry to have bothered you. There was no urgency. I just wanted to thank you again for your help. My articles for Cat Fancy will be published next month and the other articles for Horse Illustrated the following month. Based on several of our most recent communications, I plan on writing for Reptile World next. I think I really need to learn more about snakes.

AS

Andy smiled as she sent it off. She had barely walked away from the computer when the ping indicating an incoming email pulled her back to it.

To: andybear

From: MPriestly

Re: Re: Your Call

Andrea,

I have found a hole in my calendar tomorrow at noon.

Would you care to meet me at that new restaurant that I like for lunch?

MP

To: MPriestly

From: andybear

Re: Re: Re: Your Call

Miranda,

I will see you at the restaurant where we last met unless you have a new favorite. If so, please follow up.

Andrea

When several minutes went by with no answer, Andy left her computer. She was feeling markedly better.

* * *

 

Andy was the first to arrive at the restaurant. She felt her breath hitch as she watched Miranda come through the door. Dressed in a black pencil skirt with a cream off the shoulder blouse, the woman was heart-stoppingly lovely. Andy stood up on shaky legs as the editor crossed the room. Miranda leaned in and unexpectedly kissed Andy's cheek. Oh my God, Andy thought as her heart began to pound in her ears.

Miranda pulled back and graced Andy with a smile. "Oops," she said in a husky voice. She put the flat of her hand on the side of Andy's head and wiped some lipstick off with her thumb. "Better."

It was all Andy could do not to rub her face against the soft hand cradling her cheek.

"Thank you," Andy managed to choke out as she moved back to her seat. Once they were seated with a table between them, Andy was able to calm down.

"So tell me, Andrea, were your parents pleased about your big break in publishing?"

Andy looked down at her hands. "I don't know actually," she said in a subdued tone. "We aren't really speaking right now." When Miranda didn't respond, Andy knew it meant she was waiting for more. "Umm they aren't really happy with my recent life choices."

Miranda studied the sad expression on Andrea's face. Her heart ached for the younger woman. "I am sorry to hear that. Will they come around?"

"I don't know." Miranda watched Andrea's expression go from sad to hesitant.

"You don't have to say more if you don't want to. If you would like to tell me about it, you may."

Andrea studied Miranda's face and then spoke. "Well, when I left Runway they expected that I would want to make up with my boyfriend Nate. Then they felt if I wasn't going to get back with him, I should move home." Andrea shrugged and continued. "They seemed to get over that, but when they started pushing for me to find a nice man, things got really bad." Andrea blushed as she continued. "I told them that I thought I wouldn't be happy with a man."

There was a rather loud silence at the table while Miranda waited for Andrea to continue. The waiter came, and Miranda looked over at her lunch partner, eyebrow raised. At Andrea's nod Miranda ordered for both of them and returned to the conversation. "Are you saying that you are happier being single, or are you saying that you would prefer a female partner?"

Andy's hand was shaking as she picked up her water and took a sip. She needed a moment to think. After her parent's reaction, Andy had not told anyone else about her feelings, and she certainly hadn't acted on them. "The second one," she said.

Miranda rolled her eyes and shook her head. Andy steeled herself for an acerbic observation. She gave a small sigh of relief when Miranda's response was the opposite. "Good God, are they still living in the '50s? I thought most intelligent people were past that already."

Andy shrugged, "I guess not."

"Well, enough about them. How about your friends? Are they excited for you? Two major publications in such a short time is quite an accomplishment." Andy could feel Miranda watching her as she unsuccessfully struggled to keep tears from falling.

"They were kind of upset with me, too. Nate and I had a lot of the same friends, now we don't. I do have some co-workers that are nice. I figured I would mention it when my work was actually in print."

Miranda was looking calmly at Andrea but inside feelings of hope and anger were warring for dominance. The news that Andrea was a lesbian gave Miranda hope for a future she would not have dreamed of just a few moments earlier. In additions, she was angry that Andrea had been deserted by her family and friends.

"I guess it is fitting that you are celebrating your success with me." She gave Andrea a genuine smile. Her eyes twinkled with a little mischief as she continued. "You may pay for lunch." The meal arrived as soon as the words left her mouth.

Andy was grateful she had already deposited her checks. She was also kind of amazed that she was feeling somewhat better. I am taking Miranda Priestly out to lunch with my first freelance paycheck! How cool is that. "What did you do with your first check?" Andy asked.

"Took my family out to dinner. I have four siblings, so it was an expensive proposition. My youngest brother deliberately ordered the most expensive thing on the menu. It wiped out the whole check!" Miranda chuckled. "It was really aggravating in a wonderful kind of way."

The women ate in a companionable silence. After a few minutes Miranda put her fork down and looked at Andy with a solemn expression. "Andrea, your articles were good. Both Susan and Lesley would have been impressed without my help." Miranda's face broke into a frown. "The email addresses, however, would probably have been a deal breaker!"

Andy couldn't stop a bright smile from breaking out. "Thank you, Miranda, that means a lot." She shook her head in wonder. "Actually from you that means… well it means an awful lot more than a lot."

Miranda rolled her eyes with a smile. And then her attention seemed to be caught by someone approaching. Miranda stood up and held out her hands. "Hayley, wonderful to see you." Andy felt jealous as she saw the other woman approach. When she saw that Hayley only got an air kiss, Andy felt smug.

"Have you met Andrea? She is an up and coming freelancer." Hayley held out her hand.

"No, we haven't met. I had lunch with Lesley yesterday. She told me she was grateful for the introduction." The woman pulled a card from her wallet. "We are fielding several articles right now—"

Miranda took the card and interrupted the other woman. "Andrea is much in demand right now. She is actually working on an article for me. Don't think you can just jump to the head of the line."

Andy wasn't sure where to look. She was trying not to allow her face to show the shock that came with the announcement that she was supposedly writing for Runway.

Hayley patted Miranda's shoulder. "Don't be selfish, darling. I wanted to meet her." She looked over at Andy and nodded to the card that Miranda had intercepted. "Email me your information, and I will let you know if something comes up."

"I am sure Andrea will be in touch after she has finished the article I have requested." Hayley cocked her head sideways as if to ask for specifics. Miranda smiled. "Just between us now," she said conspiratorially, "she is writing pieces on the history of different colors."

Andy had no idea how she kept from falling over as she heard Miranda continue. "I believe she has already begun her submission on cerulean blue." Miranda blithely picked up her fork and took a bite of her lunch. Hayley understood the chat was over and took her leave.

It was a mammoth effort for Andy to keep from laughing. She was able to hold it in just long enough for the other editor to get out the door. Then she lost it, a bubble of laughter from deep in her chest bursting forth noisily. She put her head down on the table and tried to breathe while her shoulders shook, causing the water goblets to teeter precariously.

Through it all Miranda continued to daintily eat her meal, looking as if nothing was amiss. After her third attempt to speak, Andy was able to force a few words out. "Cerulean blue, you told her I am writing an article on cerulean blue!" The laughter came back but not as uncontrollably as before.

Miranda rose her eyebrow in a regal manner. "Yes, I did. I expect it by Wednesday. Really Andrea, it can't be too hard. I believe most of the research has already been done for you."

Suddenly the laughter was gone, and Andy looked a Miranda in shock. "I am really writing an article on cerulean blue? You are asking me to write something?"

Miranda smiled softly at the younger woman. "When your parents wake up to the real world, they will be very proud of you." She reached across the table and patted Andy's hand. "I am proud of you, Andrea." Then she pushed the card she had been holding over to Andy.

With a lump in her throat, Andy looked down at the card. When she read it Andy felt like she had been hit by a truck. "My God! that was Hayley Romer! She wants to accept submissions from me for The Atlantic!?"

"Mmm" said Miranda. "Average print circulation is 480,000." Miranda tapped her finger on her lips. "Now if you really want to make the big time, I will introduce you to Nancy Perry Graham."

"Who?" Andy asked. "I mean I am having lunch with Miranda Priestly; how much more big time can I get?"

Miranda's lips were trembling with humor as she replied, "Actually, you are buying lunch for Miranda Priestly." `

Andrea snorted, "Come on, How could she be as big time as you and I not know her name?"

"Well, you should learn it. Nancy's circulation leaves Runway in her dust." Miranda smirked at Andy's shocked face. "AARP Magazine has over 21 million subscribers."

Andy giggled. "Oh my God, Miranda, what if she had stopped by the table a few weeks ago?" Andy spoke with a pretty good imitation of Miranda's socialite voice and said, "Nancy, darling, I was telling Andrea that you were accepting submissions. Imagine how embarrassed I was when I couldn't remember the topic." Andrea paused for effect. "I do remember it had something to do with old people."

The women chuckled, and Miranda looked at her watch. "As pleasant as this has been, I must go. I will look for an email on Wednesday." Another kiss on the cheek, another caress to remove lipstick, and she was gone, leaving a blushing Andy to pay the bill.

* * *

 

Miranda smiled as she thought back to her lunch date with Andrea. The younger woman was certainly easy to tease. And based on her reaction to a little flirting, she wasn't completely uninterested either. I'll just have to wait and see what Wednesday brings. Miranda chuckled to herself. Assigning an article about cerulean blue was a risk. I can hardly wait to see how she handles it. And when she does submit it, what will I do with it?

To: MPriestly

From: Journogirl

Cerulean Blue

Miranda,

Has anyone ever told you that you are evil? I don't mean behind your back but right to your face? I remember every word of your humiliating speech on cerulean blue. Imagine my surprise to discover that it was fiction, one hundred percent fiction. Oscar de la Renta never did a collection of cerulean gowns! Oh and Yves Saint Laurent, he retired that year. He didn't make a single cerulean military jacket.

I believe you are not just evil, you are an evil genius! A speech like that, off the cuff, amazing. Really, you could win a Golden Globe with that kind of scripting! Now I have a conundrum. What does the evil genius want me write about cerulean blue? I was greatly relieved to discover that it is actually a color.

Attached please find a submission about a pigment introduced in the 1860s and is prominently featured in Claude Monet's La Gare Saint-Lazare, 1877.

AS

P.S. Can you explain to me how Mary Dalheim from Ranger Rick got my email address?

Emily knew Miranda Priestly. As her first assistant, she had figured out how to do her job by understanding Miranda's various moods. She jumped at the bark of laughter that came from Miranda's office and tried not to panic. She had never heard Miranda laugh. This was not a sound that was common at Runway.

To: Journogirl

From: MPriestly

RE: Cerulean Blue

Andrea-

Claude Monet's work has always been a favorite of mine. I have returned your submission with the necessary edits.

I can't fathom why you think I would have any idea how Mary got your contact information. I hope you were professional with her. She does lead a magazine with a circulation of over 500,000.

Lunch on Friday?

MP

* * *

 

 

"Coat, bag," Miranda said to Emily, her behavior indicating that she was preparing to leave the office, even though nothing in her schedule indicated she had an appointment. Considering her odd behavior of late, Emily was glad to see her go. Hearing Miranda laughing and saying thank you was really putting her on edge.

As soon as she could slip away, Emily ran to the art department. "Nigel," she said to the art director to gain his attention."Something's really wrong with Miranda. She isn't herself."

"Oh, what are her symptoms?" he replied.

Emily took a deep breath. "For the last few weeks she has been laughing while reading her email. She has said thank you twice, and today she smiled at me when I gave her a latte." Emily shook her head. "And she just seems lighter somehow."

Nigel shrugged, "It sounds like she's feeling happy. Isn't she allowed to feel happy?"

Emily put her hand to her forehead and said, "She's wearing pastels, and she doodles." Her voice rose an octave as she added, "Her blouse was pink, and look at these!" Nigel took the Post-it notes from her hand and studied the doodles, cats, horses, beavers, and an amazing boa constrictor.

"Oh my God," he closed his eyes as he reached for his chair and sat down. "She is in love. This is how she acts when she's in love."

"I don't think so," Emily replied. "I was here when she first started dating Stephen. She was never like this."

Nigel shook his head, "She didn't love him. I've seen her in love once. It was about 30 years ago. You wouldn't recognize her; she glowed."

"What happened?"

"They'd gone out dancing. Some redneck was waiting outside the bar and attacked them when they came out. It was the seventies; it happened a lot." Nigel's eyes turned cold as he locked them with hers. "Julie was dead by the time they got to the hospital."

"Julie?" Emily whispered, her hand moving to cover her heart.

"Julie," he confirmed. "The next morning Miranda told me she'd never take that kind of risk again. She placed a wall around her heart, and the dragon was born."

"So," Emily's voice was a little shaky, "what should we do?"

Nigel took a deep breath. "Pray, I guess. If she is in love and it works out, you will see someone amazing. Julie's Miranda was not only my best friend but an amazing woman to behold. If it doesn't work out, if she gets hurt, I doubt there will be anything left of her to worry about."

* * *

 

To: MPriestly

From: journogirl

Lunch

Miranda-

I would love to meet you for lunch on Friday. That is if I finish my submission on beaver dams and how they are built. I'm sure the National Magazine Awards committee will be banging down my door once it hits the stands.

Do you have the circulation of every magazine in print memorized, or are you making that up?

AS

P.S. What are you planning to do with my cerulean submission? It really doesn't seem like Runway material.

To: Journogirl

From: MPriestly

RE: Lunch

Andrea-

Milton Esterow, editor of ARTnews, circulation 65,000 and I are having lunch next week. I've heard he was fielding articles on pigments in art. I think red next if the beavers will allow. I hope you are not disappointed that it will not be for Runway. I do have future plans for you, never fear.

I am sure we can discuss the circulation of as many publications as you might like on Friday. Though I must say, I am not sure how I feel about being in line behind beaver dams. I will see you at 1:30 at that place we like.

MP

To: MPriestly

From: journogirl

Job

Miranda-

You are aware that I have a job, right? Since you did personally write a reference, I was under the impression that you were.

AS

P.S. Does Mr. Esterow know he is fielding articles on pigments?

From: MPriestly

To: Journogirl

RE: Job

Andea-

If you want to freelance full-time, pay your dues to Cat Fancy now and in a year or so you can toss your typewriter into the Bethesda Fountain. I believe you still use them at your little paper?

MP

To: MPriestly

From: journogirl

RE: RE: Job

Miranda-

Low blow, Priestly. See you Friday.

AS

* * *

 

Friday morning Andy walked in her work place and was greeted by a group of meowing co-workers. She saw an issue of Cat Fancy prominently displayed on her desk and couldn't stop a huge grin from breaking out on her face. As she picked it up, several of her colleagues patted her on the shoulder in congratulations. It was amazing to feel the outpouring of friendship.

"You go, girl!" the receptionist, Jenny, said. "My daughter loves this magazine. I was so surprised to see your name on the front cover when it came in yesterday!"

"Hey Andy, why didn't you tell us? This calls for a celebration."

"Sorry, John," she replied to the sports editor. "I didn't want to jinx it."

Greg, her boss, came out of his office and clasped her shoulders as if he was going to shake her and smiled. "Way to go, Andy. The first round's on me after hours." Then he looked at everyone and said in a gruff voice, "Back to work!" With much laughter, everyone did just that.

Andrea entered the restaurant, and Miranda's heart almost stopped. She took in the sparkling eyes and huge smile that the younger woman couldn't seem to contain. When Andrea returned her cheek kiss with one of her own, Miranda's whole body felt flush, and she sat down quickly. "Well, you seem very happy today."

Andrea sat down and reached across the table to grip Miranda's hand. "Thank you, oh my God, thank you!" Miranda's hand was tingling where Andrea was touching her. She cocked an eyebrow in question. With her other hand Andrea pulled a copy of Cat Fancy from her bag and handed it to her.

"Oh I see, your name is in print right on the front cover." Miranda smirked at her. "I have trouble believing that this glowing girl is the same one who almost throttled me for the referral."

Andrea grinned at her sheepishly. "The receptionist at the paper brought in a copy. Everybody congratulated me, and we're all going out for drinks after work." She furrowed her brow and continued, "When I came in they all meowed at me. It was kind of strange."

"Well, just think, next month they can all neigh at you!"

Miranda squeezed Andrea's hand and pulled her own back.

"Ha, ha," Andrea said as they both picked up their menus to order.

After an half hour of pleasant conversation, Andy got up the nerve to ask the question that had been running through her mind for weeks. "Miranda, what are we doing?"

The editor looked up, her face a mask. "Eating lunch. Andrea. I think that is pretty obvious." Andy didn't respond; she just continued to look at Miranda. The older woman let out a dramatic huff. "We are, I suppose, collogues and building a relationship."

Andy caught Miranda's eyes and held them with her own. "You don't usually, actually, kiss your collogues."

Miranda's voice got a little husky. "I suppose I don't."

"But you kissed me." Andy suddenly became shy and looked at her hands.

"I suppose I did," Her voice was becoming even more husky. It shook Andy right down to her toes.

"What does it mean?" There was a quiver in Andy's voice.

Miranda put her hand over Andy's trembling ones. "What do you want it to mean?"

Andy's voice was shaky as she responded, "Don't play with me Miranda. Please don't play with me." She tried fruitlessly to keep a hitch out of her voice as she continued, "I have been really lonely, really, really lonely. Our lunches and emails mean something to me. If you don't want to be my friend, tell me now." When a tear leaked out from Andy's closed eyes, Miranda reached up and wiped it away.

"I am not playing with you," she replied. And then in an offended voice continued, "My God, do you think I get Ranger Rick for just anyone? Really, Andrea, did you smack your little head on the pavement on the way in?"

Andy's chuckle had a little hiccup in it as she watched the transition from Miranda, her affable lunch partner, to La Priestly.

She shook her head in amazement, "Why are you doing this? You are opening doors that will change my life."

"You see, Andrea, if we are going to be friends, you really will need better clothes. A few more articles and you might be able to upgrade that blouse."

"We are, aren't we," Andy said with a smile. "Going to be friends I mean?"

Miranda nodded as she stood up. "We are," she agreed. Her kiss when she leaned in to say goodbye rested on Andy's cheek just a little bit longer than customary before she whispered, "We are," and turned away.

Watching the alluring editor exit the restaurant, Andy murmured with a smile, "We are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats chapter 2

As Miranda and Andy’s lunch dates became more common, people began to take note. Andy’s coworkers were awed that she had such a powerful friend. Miranda’s employees, however, were a different story.

Emily was shaking when she walked into Nigel’s office. She threw a newspaper down on his desk. “Have you seen this?”

Nigel glanced at the paper and then back at Emily. Page Six, the newspaper's gossip page, showed a picture of Miranda and Andy at lunch. The caption was benign: Miranda Priestly seen dining with up-and-coming journalist, Andy Sachs.

“It’s her, isn't it?” Emily asked her voice going a little squeaky. “She’s in love with Andy Sodding Sachs.”

Nigel took his glasses off and wiped them with a handkerchief as he nodded slowly. “Wow, I didn't see that coming.”

“What are we going to do?” Emily asked.

Nigel cocked his head to the side. “Why should we do anything?”

“My God, do you remember Paris? I couldn't figure out why she was upset about that sleazeball filing for divorce. But it wasn't him. It was Andy, the girl who walked away, who hurt her. How do we know it won’t happen again?”

Nigel put his hand on Emily’s shoulder and said, “We don’t, and it’s not our place to worry about it.”

"But—"

Nigel put his other hand on her other shoulder and squeezed.“No, we do nothing. If Miranda asks something of us, that is one thing. Otherwise, we don’t know until she tells us. Understood?”

 

Emily grimaced at him. “Understood, but if she leaves Miranda again I will…I will… Okay so I don't know what I will do, but it will be drastic,” she said with a huff before spinning around and exiting the room.

* * *

  
To: MPriestly@Eliasclarke.com  
From: andybear@yahoo.com

Lunch

Miranda—

Can you explain to me how I have become the go-to writer for stories relating to female fashion in sports? I have submissions due for Golf Digest and Swimming World! You promised after Ranger Rick to let me try on my own.

I have to cancel lunch next week. My other job, you know the one I actually get a weekly paycheck for, has me covering the MS walkathon.

AS

  
To: andybear@yahoo.com  
From: MPriestly@Eliasclarke.com

Re: Lunch

Andrea—

I honestly have had nothing to do with any of your recent offers. The thought of everyone I know hearing from andybear is a potent threat. It is possible our association would bring you to mind for fashion related articles. We are seen at lunch together frequently enough.

I find sports fashion quite interesting. For example, Burberry made a golf dress in the early 1920’s. If memory serves, it was Dinah Shore who stunned the golf world when she first wore a short pink skirt during a professional golf tournament. I believe it was some time in the early 1970s.

Would you like to reschedule lunch to Saturday at the townhouse? Stop by around noon. The twins have insisted I buy a grill so we can cook hotdogs on the terrace. I would appreciate a second adult on the premises. Especially one who knows how to grill hot dogs. Do you?

MP

  
To: MPriestly@Eliasclarke.com  
From: andybear@yahoo.com

Re: Re: Lunch

Miranda—

I’d be delighted to join you and the girls for lunch as soon as I can put myself back together. The image of you eating such a pedestrian thing as a hotdog made my head explode. I’m well versed in cooking on a grill.

See you then,

AS

PS Who is Dinah Shore?

  
Andy’s hand was shaking as she hit send. The invitation for lunch was not unexpected, but the venue was. The women regularly had met for lunch twice a month for the past six months. However, they had never been any place even semiprivate. Miranda has invited me to her house. Andy nearly began to hyperventilate just thinking about it. Stop being such a scaredy-cat. We won't be alone; the girls will be there. The problem was, Andy was finding it more and more difficult to be around Miranda and keep her feelings in check. She could hardly wait until Saturday.

* * *

  
Cassidy Priestly knew something was up when she returned home after school and found her mother already there. She looked at her sister who shrugged. “Hi, Mom. How are you?"

“Hello, darlings,” she kissed each of her girls. Cassidy was surprised by the nervous smile she received from her mother. “I have a surprise for you.” The girls dropped their backpacks in the hall and followed her out to the small, well-manicured area that served as a backyard. Their jaws dropped open when they saw a top-end propane grill sitting on the patio.

“Wow, Mom,” Caroline said. “Do you know how to use that thing?”

Miranda blushed. “Well, no, but I invited Andrea Sachs over for lunch tomorrow; she can teach us.”

Cassidy cocked her head and looked at her mother thoughtfully. She and her sister were fully aware of the time her mother had been spending with her former assistant. They had been discussing her lightening mood and over all change in attitude. They believed Andrea Sachs had something to do with it. The girls were only twelve years old, but by virtue of their mother’s station in life, they were pretty mature about adult relationships. They were acquainted with many nontraditional families. In Cassidy’s mind this solidified the assumptions she and her sister had made.

Caroline looked over at her sister and raised her eyebrows. Cassidy rolled her eyes and nodded yes. They had already discussed this possibility, and they had decided to support their mother.

* * *

  
“Is that okay with you girls?” Miranda asked hesitantly.

Caroline shrugged and answered, “Sure why not?”

Cassidy asked, “Can we have real hotdogs, or are you going to make us eat those dumb veggie dogs?

Miranda smiled at her daughter. “I was thinking a trip to the grocery store would be a good idea. We can go pick out everything we want to cook.”

Caroline looked at her mother wide-eyed. “You want to go to a grocery store? You? With us?”

Miranda frowned at her daughters and huffed. “I can't imagine why you are surprised by this. I didn't always have a housekeeper.”

Cassidy giggled. "Okay, so when was the last time you were in a grocery store?” She watched as her mother closed her eyes in thought.

“Oh, I don't know,” Miranda said in an agitated voice. “Do you want to go or not?”

Caroline laughed outright as she replied, “Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss it.” She looked over at her sister. “Bring your cell. I bet we could make some money with pictures of Miranda Priestly in Trader Joes!”

Miranda bopped her lovingly on the head. Then she asked flippantly, “When were you last in a supermarket?”

“Are you kidding?” Cassidy replied. “Every housekeeper for the past five years has insisted we go with her. Even when we still had a nannies, they would drag us along.”

* * *

  
An hour later the Priestly women were standing in front of the refrigerated section at Trader Joes. “Girls, stop arguing and pick one.”

“Jeez, Mom, there are about fourteen different kinds. How should we know what to get?”

“You two are the ones that want to eat them, so pick.” As the girls began to reply, a familiar voice came from behind.

“Oh, my God! I can pay my electric bill after all.” The Priestlys turned around to find their picture being taken with a cell phone.

“For crying out loud, put that thing away. I can’t believe you.” Miranda turned to her daughters. “You may remember this aspiring paparazzi photographer, Andrea Sachs. She will be joining us for lunch tomorrow, if I don't kill her first.”

Andrea grinned.

 “Sure, we remember her,” Caroline piped up. “Forgiven?” she asked with a grin.

“If you call me Andy, then yes.”

Miranda looked at the three with a questioning glance. “Anything I should know?”

“Nope, not a thing,” Andrea replied before quickly changing the subject.

Although Miranda was tempted to probe what that was all about, knowing how her daughters loved to prank her second assistants, she decided to let it be. Pressing the point would not aid her with smoothing the way for a friendship between Andrea and the twins to flourish.

“Hey girls, what kind of dogs are we going to have?” Andrea asked.

  
Miranda observed how easily Andrea interacted with her girls and smiled. Perhaps this wouldn't be so hard after all. Never one to miss an opportunity to save face, Miranda said, “Actually, Andrea, we were very concerned about that. The girls wanted to be sure that we got your favorite kind.” She looked over at her daughters pointedly.

Cassidy spoke up. “Yeah, we don't know if you like the kind with the casings or what.”

Caroline jumped in, “Why don't you pick your favorite?” She paused and then continued with, “I know, you can shop with us. That way we'll be sure to get all of the things that you want to have at the cookout.”

Andrea looked up and nodded. “Sure, that’s great.”

It was over an hour later that Roy was packing many bags of groceries in the town car. Miranda smiled slightly, enjoying her time with Andrea and her daughters. She was not ready for their time to end just yet.

* * *

 

 “Andrea,” Miranda began. "Do you have plans for the evening? The girls and I were going to stop out for a bite.”

Cassidy looked at her sister in confusion. She knew full well that this was a totally new plan devised so that Miranda could spend more time with Andy.

With a grin, Cassidy looked at her sister. “Mom promised to take us to Ellen’s Stardust Diner! We have always wanted to go there.” Caroline’s mouth dropped open at Cassidy’s daring.

“That is so cool,” Andy said. “I have always wanted to go there myself.” Cassidy heaved an internal sigh of relief. She had a feeling that her mother wouldn't be too hard on her later if Andy had a good time with them.

Caroline and Cassidy were a few feet in front of Miranda and Andy as they headed toward the car. Cassidy knew they were going to be in the clear as they heard Andy say to their mother, “Miranda, I am so impressed that you are doing this for them. You know you are going to hate this place, right?” Miranda nodded while grinding her teeth. “That’s so sweet. You are such a great mom.” Miranda’s jaw became less tight as Andy described how wonderful it was for her to take them to such a loud place after working all day at the magazine.

As Miranda got into the car and out of earshot, Andy turned to Caroline and Cassidy and said, “You so owe me.” The three of them grinned at each other as they got in to the car giggling.

* * *

The barbecue started off with a bang, literally. Andy jumped away from the grill as a huge flash of fire roared out at her when she lit a match to it. “What the hell was that?” She looked down at the knobs and noticed that one was on that she hadn’t turned. “Girls, you really shouldn't touch something like this until you learn more about it.” She smiled to ease the reprimand. “I almost lost my eyebrows, but it could have been much worse.”

Both girls threw up their hands and backed away saying, “Nope, not me,” in unison.

Andy looked over at her hostess. “Miranda, did you turn this knob?”

Miranda nodded hesitantly. Andy closed her eyes so no one could tell she was rolling them and asked, “Why?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Andrea? I thought it would need preheating.”

Andy stared at her in stunned silence. It was a huge effort to keep her face deadpan and her voice from quivering with laughter. “Miranda, promise me that you will never, ever, touch this grill unless I am here with you.”

The two woman had a stare down until Miranda gave a small almost imperceptible nod while saying, “ You'd better plan on being here next weekend then. I promised the girls hamburgers.”

Andy grinned and said, “Yes, Miranda,” in her best assistant’s voice.

 

* * *

 

Miranda smiled as her lunch date leaned down and gave her their habitual hello kiss. She reveled in the feeling of soft lips on her cheek. As always, she maintained her calm demeanor, not revealing how her stomach quivered as she responded in kind. “Hello, Andrea.”

“Hello, MP. How are you?” Miranda gave the younger woman a surprised glare and cocked an eyebrow in question. Andrea grinned. “Well, that is how you sign everything to me, so I figured it would be a good nickname.”

“You figured wrong,” Miranda said dryly. “I don't feel the need for a nickname, and if I did, it certainly wouldn’t be a couple of letters.” She juiced up her glare to level Runway high for good measure.

“Mmm, but I kinda do.” Andrea replied. “I mean we are buddies, right? Buddies don't call each other by their formal names.”

“I wouldn't know,” Miranda said imperiously. “I have never had a buddy, and if it requires some kind of cutesy name change I don't think I want one.”

“Nope, sorry, no takebacks! Dinner at Ellen's followed by a near-death hotdog adventure clearly raises us to the level of buddies.” Andrea’s smile was almost blinding. “It’s in the handbook. I can’t believe the girls haven’t told you.”

Miranda’s lips twitched as she responded. “And where would one acquire such a thing as the Buddy Handbook?”

Andrea’s eyes twinkled with humor. “The third grade section of the school library is a good place to look. Otherwise check with Caroline or Cassidy. I'm sure they know all the rules from memory. I did by their age.”

The waiter came and took their order while Miranda ruminated on the conversation. “I am sure you can use one that already exists. Page Six could probably provide you with several.”

Andrea shook her head. “Buddy nicknames can’t be mean. I am sure something will come to me.”

Miranda rolled her eyes. “And I am sure I will hate it.”

* * *

  
Andy laughed out loud. She found herself doing that more and more as she spent increasing amounts of time with Miranda. “You have to think of one for me, too. Being the creative person that you are, I am sure I will love it!”

“Andrea, really!” The horror in Miranda’s voice increased Andy’s glee. “You have a perfectly good name. I see no reason to meddle with it.”

Andy could practically see the wheels turning in Miranda’s head as their meal was set in front of them. It was clear to Andy that Miranda had no idea how to respond to her nickname proclamation. She had been joking with the MP thing, but suddenly it became important. Andy realized she needed Miranda to acknowledge that they had formed a close friendship. She needed a sign that this was not a transient whim on Miranda’s part.

Suddenly, Miranda caught Andy’s eye and with a rather self-satisfied smile said, “Andrea, when we first met you told me your name and then asked for me to shorten it to Andy. Do you remember?”

“Yes,” Andy responded, giving Miranda a rather confused smile. “It wasn't that long ago.”

“Hmm,” Miranda said. “And what did you tell me your name was?”

“Is this a trick question?” Miranda shook her head no. “I told you my name was Andrea.”

Miranda smiled. “Yes, you did. You told me your name was Andreea.” Andy nodded still not sure where Miranda was going with this. “Am I correct that everyone you know calls you either Andreea or Andy?”

Suddenly Andy caught a clue and rolled her eyes. “Yes, Miranda,” she said with a huff.

“Am I correct that I am the only one who uses the French pronunciation of your name?”

Another big sigh from Andy was followed by, “Yes, Miranda.”

“Therefore I submit to you that Andrea, the way I pronounce it, is actually a nickname.”

The grin of triumph on her friend's face caused a chuckle from Andy.

“Leave it to the big editor to ‘submit’ a nickname.” Andy chuckled again. The two women continued to eat.

* * *

  
Relax, Miranda, she told herself. It’s a nickname not a blood oath. She needs to know that I think she is special. I guess it is time to show her just how special she is. Miranda stared across the table at her friend. She knew that it was a watershed moment. Do things stay as they are, or do I move forward? Can I handle being best friends with the woman I love? Can I handle being a best friend at all? Miranda mentally shrugged her shoulders, decision made. Best friends for now, and if she shows any romantic interest in the future, wonderful. If she never shows any interest, at least she will be in my life.

“Meri,” Miranda said without preamble. “When we are alone, you may call me Meri.” Miranda winced internally when Andrea’s head shot up and her mouth opened and shut in shock.

“Merry, like ‘Merry Christmas'?” Andrea replied with a goofy grin forming on her face.

“Please shake the cotton out of your ears,” Miranda said stiffly. “It was pronounced M-ear-ee. I spelled it Meri when I had the occasion to write it.”

“Is this your childhood nickname?” Andrea asked with awe in her voice.

Miranda merely nodded and refocused on her food.

* * *

  
Andy’s instincts told her not to ask further questions and to keep her emotions in check. She could tell that Miranda/Meri had given all she could give for now. Andy reached across the table and touched her friend’s hand. “Thank you Meri, I feel honored.”

Miranda cleared her throat and gently pulled her hand back, placing it in her lap. “Yes, well, far be it from me to break the friendship code.”

Andy figured a quick change of subject was in order, and she blurted out, “I submitted an article to The Atlantic yesterday.”

“Oh, did Hayley call you?”

Andy blushed, “Umm I sent it as a proposal.” Meri’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “I know it is kind of early to send in unsolicited stuff, but I got this idea in my head. I did the research, and suddenly I had an article with nowhere to submit it.”

“I see,” Meri’s reply sounded a little cold. “Would you like to share the subject matter of your… stuff?” Andy could hear disdain as Meri repeated the word.

Fucking great, you finally get her to see you as more than a pet project, and then ruin it in the next moment. She thinks that you aren't good enough yet. She is probably thinking of how to get out of being embarrassed when she speaks to Hayley. “I am so sorry Miranda; I didn't think.” The words were rushing out of Andy’s mouth in panic. “I forgot that it might embarrass you if my article was no good. I should have sent it to you first.” Andy’s eyes got watery and a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

  
Seeing Andrea’s insecurities roar to the forefront as a result of her sarcastic reaction gave Miranda a jolt to the chest. She recognized that her instant response was from fear, fear that Andrea wouldn't need her anymore. You really are a bitch. Good God, the woman is about to fall apart. No wonder you have no friends. She reached out and wiped the tear from Andrea’s face. “I thought it was Meri when we were alone. Have you changed your mind already?” Andrea shook her head forcefully. “Good, so are you going to tell me about it, or should I be surprised when she publishes it?”

“She might not publish it; maybe it stinks. I’m sorry.”

“Stop it, stop it right now,” Miranda’s voice was gentle but firm. She put her finger under Andrea’s chin and made her look her in the eyes. “I have already told you that your work is good. I told you that months ago.” Andrea nodded that she remembered. “You have submitted many articles without my editing. What makes this one different? Have you suddenly forgotten how to write?”

Andrea forced a little laugh at the question. “I have just never sent one unsolicited before.” She looked at her friend shyly. “I wanted to surprise you. You told me you were proud of me once, but it was for something you did as much as I did.”

“I see, and must I wait for your Ellie announcement to know the content? Doesn’t my new ‘buddy status’ give me special consideration?”

As intended Andrea gave out a real chuckle. “No prize for this one, but I think it is relevant. In a way you did actually inspire it.”

“Oh,” Miranda said impatiently, “now I am even more curious. Do I need to get my python to squeeze it out of you?”

This got an actual laugh from Andrea. “Oh God, not the snakes again!” Andrea’s responding smile was the big bright one that Miranda lived to see. “It is an essay on the impact of hobby magazines on children’s reading habits.”

* * *

  
“Very clever topic!” Meri said with the brightest smile Andy had ever seen her give. "If Heyley is not smart enough to publish it, you should send it to Sally Lee over at Parents.” Andy stared, clearly waiting for Meri to say more. The editor rolled her eyes and continued, “Circulation, two-million.”

“Okay Meri, I have to know. Are these circulation numbers real, or are you doing the cerulean thing?”

“Goodness, from nicknames to in-house jokes during the same meal. I am not sure I can keep up.” Again she graced Andy with another rarely seen smile. “Speaking of your writing, I have been reading the celebrity interviews you have been doing for the Mirror.” Andy smiled proudly. “I like the format.”

“I’m glad. I am trying to stay away from gossipy stuff…I mean…” Andy started to stumble over her words and then sat up straight and said confidently, “You are just going to have to put up with stuff once in a while.” She glared at her friend.

Meri smiled. “You really have to work on that glare if you want to intimidate me. I do believe that if following the word gossipy, the word stuff is appropriate.” Meri’s face became serious. “I actually have an assignment for you if you would like to take it.”

Andy’s eyes widened. “Okay!”

Meri shook her head. “You don't even know what it is yet.”

“You know me and my writing. You wouldn't offer it if I couldn't do it.” Then she looked at her companion expectantly, “So?”

“I am sure you are aware that Meryl Streep and Anne Hathaway have a new movie in the works. From the book The Devil Wears Prada.” Andrea nodded. “And you know the plot?” Andrea nodded again but hesitantly.

Please, oh please, God, if you are listening, don't let her ask me to write something mean about Meryl! Andy tried to keep a smile on her face as she waited to hear what her new best friend wanted from her.

* * *

  
Miranda could see the fear on Andrea’s face while she waited to hear what would be requested. She wasn't sure if she should be hurt or amused. “Nigel suggested it would be a good idea to do a feature with them. A way to show that the actual ‘Devil in Prada’ has a sense of humor.” Andrea’s face lit up in both relief and humor.

“Holy cow, that would be so awesome. I would love to be a part of that!”

“I am glad you feel that way. As a former second assistant you will have a unique insight to the story. Also I have agreed to actually appear in one or two photos.”

“You’re going to have your photo in Runway? That’s fantastic! I can’t believe you are going to do that!”

“I will point out,” Miranda responded dryly, “My photo is in Runway every month.” She chuckled at the look of consternation on Andrea’s face. “I thought you would be more interested in your photo.”

“My photo? You don't put pictures of your writers in Runway.”

“Don’t be silly, Andrea.” Miranda rolled her eyes. “You have read the book, have you not?” Andrea nodded. “You are aware that the author, Lauren, worked for a short time at Runway. You know that she was with the magazine during and a little past your tenure. Do you think it is a mere coincidence that she wrote about the beleaguered junior assistant who dumped her phone in the Seine?”

Miranda heard Andrea mumbling and said impatiently, “What was that? Speak up.”

“I didn't throw my phone in the river.”

Miranda reached across the table and patted Andrea’s hand. “Yes, dear, it was a fountain. I know.”

Both women looked a little surprised at Miranda’s unintended endearment. Miranda quickly continued. “The story contains many parallels with our interactions. I hope that I was never actually as bad as Lauren’s Marissa Parsons is portrayed.” Miranda stopped for a sip of water while gathering her thoughts. “However, believing that Marissa represents me, it leaves Amy, who Marissa refused to call anything but Amanda, to be you.

Andrea smiled weakly. “I knew when I read the book it was us. I’m guessing the boa constrictor was full when you fired her?”

Miranda chuckled. “With the exception of the interactions between you and me, there is nothing new in that book. Uber-bitch Marissa Parsons tortures her employees and scares everyone into doing her bidding. Page Six should sue her for plagiarism.” Miranda’s eyes twinkled as she continued. “Meryl actually called me before she took the part.” Andrea’s eyes widened. “Not for permission, just to give me fair warning that she was doing it. We meet frequently at charity functions, and I think she wanted to get any awkwardness out of the way.”

* * *

Andy put on her best professional face and said, “Let me get this straight. You want me to write an article about Meryl and Anne coming to Runway. And you are planning to do some photo spreads that include us?”

“Yes, it is for the June issue, just before the movie’s premiere.”

“Wow. I can’t decide who will get a bigger benefit from it, Runway or the movie. It is going to be huge for both!”

Meri smiled. “Hmm and it won’t hurt the freelance journalist who had the job and lived to tell the tale.”

Andy nodded. “True, but I do suddenly find myself wishing that I had waited until July to be best buddies with you.”

Meri chuckled as she stood up to leave. When she leaned in for the much anticipated goodbye kiss she whispered in Andy’s ear, “No takebacks.”

* * *

  
To: MPriestly@Eliasclarke.com  
From: andybear@yahoo.com

Parents Magazine

Meri—

I am a disappointed that The Atlantic turned down my article. But as you suggested, Parents Magazine snapped it right up! I guess I need to do a better job of considering my audience.

I can’t believe I am coming to Runway tomorrow! You did warn Emily, right? I would hate to be bombarded with cheese cubes once I got off the elevator. Based on her responses when I have called the office, I don't think giving her the clothes from Paris was enough to earn forgiveness for my abrupt exit . See you then!

AS

 

To: andybear@yahoo.com  
From: MPriestly@Eliasclarke.com

Re: Parents Magazine

Andrea—

You can consider Emily suitably warned. By the look on her face I am fortunate to have not been bombarded with cheese cubes when I entered my office! There will be a pass waiting for you at the front desk. Come straight up.

Meryl and Anne are expected around 10 am to go over the photo shoot plans and spend some time with you for interviews. I am planning that the four of us will lunch together afterward. Will that be a problem with work?

MP

 

To: MPriestly@Eliasclarke.com  
From: andybear@yahoo.com

Work

Meri—

You obviously didn't happen by Bethesda Fountain today. If you had you would have seen a big typewriter polluting it. I was going to wait and tell you in person. I quit the Mirror. Don't worry. I updated my wardrobe first.

Since I now have a regular column in ARTnews and I seem to be considered the world's leading expert on sports attire, I am able to give freelancing a try. I must say I never realized the rich history associated with baseball uniforms. It is a gripping subject, and I am sure you will enjoy reading every word of my article in Sports Illustrated.

AS

* * *

  
When the June issue of Runway hit the stands, it became the best selling Runway of all time. The watchword for the issue was playful. Andy’s article about the similarities and differences between life at Runway and life at the fictional magazine Courtier was met with much acclaim. Readers were amazed that Meri had actually allowed Andy to print some less than flattering details of her management style along with glimpses of what happens behind the curtain. The photo shoots of the two editors and two assistants were creative. Images relating to the book and movie were peppered throughout the magazine. Even so, Miranda limited herself and Andy to just a few appearances and maintained the overall dignity of the magazine. The designers and advertisers were enthusiastic, even endorsing some of the humor. Samsung paid for an ad that had Andy and Anne in a cell phone throwing contest. A spread of Meryl and Miranda having a stare down in Bill Blass power suits was actually frightening.

The  pièce de résistance was of course the cover. Meri wore her off the shoulder black and white Valentino gown while looking into a mirror. You can see mostly her back and a glimpse of her face. The gown was actually a one-of-a-kind design, made just for her. The reflection in the mirror showed Meryl in the same gown looking back at her. Allowing her most well-known dress to be altered to fit Meryl was clearly an acknowledgment of Miranda’s respect for the actress and support for the movie. Even though it galled Meri to support anything to do with that traitor, Lauren, the promotion of fashion, even in this way, was good for the industry and consequently, good for Runway.

* * *

  
To: andybear@yahoo.com  
From: MPriestly@Eliasclarke.com

Tonight

Andrea—

My daughters have won an ice cream maker from an art contest at school. They have big plans for tonight. Apparently making ice cream is supposed to be a family event. Join us? If so, I will see you at the townhouse at five-thirty.

Meri

  
Andy stared at the email, heart pounding. She wasn't actually sure what it would mean that Meri had changed her email signature, but it must mean something.

To: MPriestly@Eliasclarke.com  
From: andybear@yahoo.com

 Re: Tonight

Meri—

I would love to join you. It may be closer to six when I arrive. I have a meeting with Hayley and will come straight from there.

Andrea

Smiling, Andy hoped Meri would notice that she had changed her signature as well.

* * *

  
As always Caroline and Cassidy were delighted to see Andy. Her presence at these little family times had become quite commonplace. So much so that the girls decided it was time to talk with the adults, to bring things out in to the open. The four of them were all sitting around the picnic table finishing their ice cream when Caroline spoke in a very serious tone. “Mom, you know we love you, right?”

“Of course I do, darling,” her mom said.

Caroline continued, “Andy, you know we like you too, right?”

“Well, I like you, so I hoped you liked me back.” Andy said, a nervous look on her face.

“Cassidy and I don't get why you are trying to hide your relationship from us. I mean we aren't stupid. It's clear you're together.” The two women looked at her and then at each other with their mouths opening and closing and no words coming out. Their expressions were a combination of embarrassment, shock, and fear.

“OMG, Caroline,” her sister exclaimed, giggling.. “We may not be stupid, but it looks like maybe they are.”

“That was uncalled for, Cassidy. What in the world are you two talking about?”

“Mom,” Caroline choked out between giggles. “Cass and I wanted to tell you that it's okay with us that you two are a couple.”

“But darling, Andrea and I aren’t a couple.”

Andy nodded her head vigorously and pointed at their Mom. “Right, what she said.”

Cassidy, having her own troubles with the giggles managed to say, “I think you are the only two people on the planet that think that. Get serious; everybody knows you have been dating for over a year.”

Caroline had calmed down enough to see possible trouble on the horizon. “Cass, we have to do our homework now. We have a lot of homework that needs to be done right now.” With that she pulled Cassidy out of the room.

* * *

  
Miranda and Andrea were trying to look anywhere but at each other. Miranda stood up to clear the dishes. Andrea followed suit, collecting plates and silverware and carrying them to the kitchen. As they left the kitchen, Miranda turned toward the study and said quietly, “Wine?” Andrea nodded. They sat on opposite ends of the couch, turned toward each other. Okay Miranda what do you want to do? Put it on the line and risk it all, or laugh it off? Miranda studied Andrea’s face. The cat is out of the bag, so I might as well go for it.

“Andrea—”

“Meri—”

Miranda looked down at her hands and shook her head as both women continued to speak over each other.

“You first.”

“Go ahead.”

Miranda held up her finger and took a deep breath. “I am sorry if the girls' observation embarrassed you.” She looked into Andrea’s eyes and held them for a moment or two before looking at her hands again. “I think that they are very in tune with my feelings.” There was an almost imperceptible break in Miranda’s voice. “I know that I am a middle-aged mother of two, but I look at you, and I can't seem to care about the difference in our age or lifestyles. I look at you and see an incredible woman for whom I have a deep-rooted affection, a romantic affection.” Miranda paused and took a deep breath. “Please don't let this come between us. I have not had a close friend in many years, and losing what we share would be…it would hurt.”

The long silence that followed was torture to Miranda. “Meri, I...” Miranda closed her eyes, waiting for the careful let down. She knew Andrea was kind and would try to be a gentle as possible. “I feel the same.” Miranda looked up in surprised joy. “I have felt this way from almost the moment I met you.” A single tear began to roll down Miranda’s cheek. Andrea scooted over and caught it with her thumb. “Is this the part where I get to kiss you? I really want this to be the part where I get to kiss you.”

“God, yes,” Miranda replied. They leaned in to each other and their lips meet in a tender caress. It was a shy, tentative kiss, but Miranda felt it all the way to her toes. They pulled back a little to gauge each other’s reaction. Both women smiled and moved in again. This time they were more confident. As the kiss deepened, they found their hands in each other’s hair. When Andrea whimpered in pleasure, Miranda pulled back. Before the hurt look on Andrea’s face could take hold, Miranda said, “Girls, the girls are here. If we don't stop, they will see exactly how much of a couple we are going to be.”

* * *

 

The look on Meri’s face showed obvious regret for the need to stop. Andy smiled, laughing softly. “We really have been dating for a year! My God, we’re slow.” Andy leaned in for another soft kiss. “When can we be alone? Dinner at my place, soon?”

Meri cupped Andy’s face and kissed her forehead. “Well, aren't you brazen. Wanting to get me alone after just our first kiss.”

Andy rolled her eyes. “Oh please, if your daughters are to be believed, we passed the third date rule nine months ago. We have some serious catching up to do!”

Meri grinned. “The girls are with me this weekend and their father the next.”

Andy sighed, “This is going to be hell. Now that we know, a week is going to feel like forever.”

Meri patted Andy’s cheek and pulled her hand away. “Slow down, Andrea. It’s true that we seem to have been courting each other, but let's get used to this,” she gave Andy a soft kiss, “before we move on to that.”

Andy threw back her head and laughed. “Don’t look like that,” she said when Meri’s respond to her laughter with an annoyed look. “I was just thinking that you have the most interesting way of courting a girl.”

Meri cocked her eyebrow. “How so?”

“Well, some dates bring flowers and wine,” Andy paused. "You bring editors and movie stars.”

Caroline and Cassidy heard the resulting laughter all the way upstairs. They each exhaled a big sigh of relief as they gave each other a high five.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline gets grounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moscato is a sweet wine that is nice after dinner. (If you are at my house it is.)
> 
> Jazwriter has been amazing in keeping me in line and making my stories better; thank you, Jazwriter.

Cats? Final Chapter

 

  
To: andybear  
From: MPriestly

 

Twins

Andrea—

The girls were rather relentless this morning. It seems that they think the pace of our relationship is glacial. Do you think it really is a common belief that we are dating? Page Six hasn't mentioned anything.

Meri

 

To: MPriestly  
From: andybear

Re: Twins

Meri—

Ten minutes ago I would have said the girls were exaggerating. Since then I have received a request from Frances Stevens at Curve for an article on lesbian fashion trends. Does that mean lesbianism is a sport? What do you think?

Andrea

  
To: andybear  
From: MPriestly

Andrea—

Are you asking if I think lesbianism is a sport or if you should write an article for the bestselling lesbian magazine? Due to the fashion aspect I think it is a coincidence. However if you were to write for Curve it might cause people look at our relationship more closely. Honestly, Andrea, I don't care. My reputation would probably be enhanced, and Runway would get a broader audience. I have no opinion on this, and you have my support no matter what you choose.

As for the sporting aspect, we can investigate that together. I am looking forward to dinner on Friday. What should I bring?

Meri

P.S. Just because I know you are waiting for it, circulation 250,000. I am ashamed to admit I had to look that one up.

 

To: MPriestly  
From: andybear

Friday

Meri—

An overnight bag. That’s all!

Andrea

* * *

  
After a year of courting and weeks of waiting, Miranda was finally on her way to Andrea’s apartment. For the first time they would be truly alone together. Sitting in the back of the Mercedes, Miranda’s excitement had begun to turn to nervousness. She shivered as she suddenly felt the ghosts of her two failed marriages riding along with her. She worried that if she hadn't been able to hold on to a relationship when she was still young and attractive, how could she, the woman her last husband called frumpy, possibly be what Andrea needed. Her hands shook a little as she faced the fact that the flirting and sweet kisses of the past few weeks were about to culminate in her fifty-two-year-old body, scars and all, being on display to the much younger woman.

All too soon the car stopped and Miranda made her way to Andrea’s apartment. Miranda studied the look on Andrea’s face as she stepped aside so Miranda could enter her home. She could see what looked like fear and apprehension. Miranda felt her heart break as she realized what was coming. You fool, Miranda thought. How could you let yourself believe this could actually happen. Sure it was fun to be romanced by the powerful editor, but now she sees the woman she will actually be getting, a woman past her prime, the bitch in heels.

 Andrea’s spoke in a quiet voice as she moved further into the room and motioned for Miranda to take a seat. “We need to talk,” she said hesitantly.

Miranda’s voice was sharp as a razorblade and cold as ice as she replied; “No need. I’ll see myself out.” She walked toward the door.

So distracted by her own pain, Miranda nerly missed the hurt in Andrea’s tone as she replied, “What? Wait! Why?” Andrea’s voice cracked with pain and confusion as Miranda reached the door.

“Andrea,” Miranda drawled in her Runway voice. "There is no need to draw this out.” Miranda was thanking all the deities in the universe that she had a shell in which to hide as she broke inside. “I don't need any platitudes or niceties. I will go; there is no reason for a postmortem.”

Miranda watched as Andrea sat down on the couch, tears falling rapidly. “What is it?” She was really starting to cry hard and could barely choke out the words. “What did I do?” She put her hand over her mouth as if to try and keep the sobs back, but to no avail. After a moment she spoke again. “Was this a game for you? God, you knew how much I care for you. Was it fun to pretend you cared for me? How could you do this?” Her devastated eyes met Miranda’s as her whole body trembled in misery.

For her part Miranda was in shock. She realized that she had misinterpreted Andrea’s intentions and quickly moved to sit beside her. As Miranda put her arms around her, Andrea tried to pull away. The younger woman was once again unable to speak due to her sobbing. Miranda wrapped Andrea more tightly in her arms and would not let her go. She kissed her hair and whispered in her ear, “I’m sorry. I misunderstood. I’m sorry. I won't leave unless it’s what you want. Shh, now. I do care. I’m here. Shh. I’ll stay.”

Miranda felt Andrea calm, no longer pulling away. Nevertheless, Miranda continued to hold on tight, continued to repeat words of comfort and apology. When she felt Andrea's sobs subside, Miranda risked loosening her hold. She cupped Andrea’s face with one hand and kissed away the tears. Soon Miranda was leaning against the back of the couch with Andrea cuddled to her side.

“Why did you do that?” Andrea asked, her voice breaking.

Miranda kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry, darling. I let my fears overwhelm me. You looked so apprehensive when I came in. When you said that we had to talk I assumed the worst.”

A tear traveled down her cheek and fell into Andrea's hair. Miranda told herself that she wasn't crying exactly; a tear or two had merely escaped her iron control.

The two women sat in silence as they both tried to collect themselves. Andy was the first to speak. “I guess saying that we needed to talk wasn't the best way to start a date.” She gave a forced chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. “Shall I get us some wine?”

Miranda cupped Andy’s face again and gave her a long soft kiss before answering. “That would be lovely, darling. Then maybe we should have that talk you wanted. The one in which you are not breaking up with me.”

Andy smiled with relief. The kiss had been a balm to her soul, and she felt more grounded. “Yes, Miranda,” she replied with a wink.

A few minutes later they settled back on the couch with their drinks. “Well?” Miranda prompted with a raised eyebrow. . Andy took a deep breath, ready to air her insecurities.

Miranda watched Andrea close her eyes. “You know that my parents won’t accept this.” Miranda nodded. “I was raised to believe this was wrong, two women I mean.” Miranda reached out and took Andrea’s hand as she continued. “Umm, I'd never really felt this way until I met you, or at least I didn't recognize it.” Miranda pulled Andy closer but didn't speak. She knew Andrea had to get it all out in one monologue. “Because of the way I was raised, I didn't really know anything about gay people. Of course once I went to college, I couldn't totally avoid it, but I pretty much ignored it.” Andrea paused and then said in almost a whisper, “Meri, I don't know how to do this.”

Miranda kissed the top of Andrea’s head and held her tightly. “Darling, we have been doing ‘this’ for a year.” She pushed gently on Andrea’s shoulder and turned her around, out of her hiding spot in Miranda’s neck. Miranda gently kissed her on the lips. “Let’s just spend an enjoyable time together, and see what happens.”

* * *

  
Andy felt relived and a little immature after getting her fear off her chest. She smiled at her love and moved in for another kiss. “That sounds like a good idea.” She got up and pulled Meri by the hands, leading her to the kitchen. Dinner was an simple and tasty meal of white fish covered in green olives and tomatoes. It was accompanied by a garden salad and brown rice. They enjoyed the meal, falling into the easy rhythm they had developed through the numerous meals they had shared. After dinner Andy poured them each a glass of Moscato, and the two women moved back to the couch.

“Meri, you didn't say whether you had ever been with a woman before,” Andy mentioned in a rather shy voice.

“Ah, this is where the age difference comes in,” Miranda replied, grinning. “I was a teenager in the sixties you know.”

Andy cocked her head and asked, “That’s your answer? You were a teenager in the sixties!”

Miranda continued to grin. “It was quite a decade.” She placed a finger under Andy's chin. “I have never made love with you, Andrea. Anyone else doesn't matter. We are the only people here.”

Andy watched Miranda set her wineglass down before maneuvering Andy onto her lap. Andy's legs rested across Miranda's lap, and her back rested against the arm of the couch. Miranda wrapped both arms around Andy and planted gentle kisses down her neck. Andy moved her arm around Miranda's back and rubbed her shoulder. She giggled as she ran her fingers through Miranda's silver hair, thrilled she had the privilege. Miranda looked up and rolled her eyes.

 “This is so awesome. I have always wanted to play in your hair!” Andy said, mischievously. She leaned in and rubbed her face where her hand had just been while Miranda playfully swatted her away. That stopped when Andy licked the shell of Miranda's ear. Andy took advantage of Miranda's sudden stillness by exploring the area,.gently touching her neck, cheek, and eyebrows.

Wanting more access Andy repositioned herself so that she was straddling Miranda's lap. She watched as Miranda closed her eyes and rested her head back on the backrest of the couch. The message was clear; Andy was in complete control of what was to come. Andy’s hands and mouth slowly touched every bit exposed skin she could find. She skimmed her hands across Miranda’s torso while nibbling on her chin. When the older woman whimpered, Andy reached to the hem of her blouse. She whispered, “May I?”

 

* * *

“Anything, darling,” Miranda said in a husky voice. She opened her eyes and locked them with Andrea’s. “Anything,” she said again. Miranda was unsure how she was able to keep still. As much as their relationship had changed since Andy’s days at Runway, Miranda still maintained a level of dominance in their interactions. She knew if this romance was to last, they had to be equals. Allowing Andrea to take the lead would be the right start to making that happen, however the time for being passive was over.

“Andrea, may I touch you?” Miranda’s fingers hesitated at the waist of Andrea’s pants, waiting for permission to untuck the younger woman's shirt. In response, Andrea shucked her shirt in one fluid motion.

“Yes, please, yes,” she murmured as she bent down and delivered to Miranda a searing kiss. When their lips parted, Miranda found herself facing two beautiful breasts covered by just a wisp of a bra. She lifted her hands, hovering them over where they wanted to be. Andrea bit her lip and gazed into Miranda’s eyes as she nodded her agreement.

Miranda moved her hands to cover a breast and felt Andrea’s nipples harden under her palms. She ran her thumbs over the little nubs, smiling as Andrea moaned and arched her body. When Andrea pulled back, Miranda whimpered in protest.

“Could we… should we…” Andrea turned her head toward the bedroom door and looked back at Miranda. “Would you like to umm…”

Miranda pulled Andrea in for another searing kiss and moved to get up as Andrea slid off her lap. Once they were standing, Miranda leaned in and licked Andrea’s ear before whispering into it, “Would you like to take me to bed?”

* * *

  
Andy smiled as she studied her sleeping bed partner. The privilege of seeing her lover in such a relaxed pose was amazing. My lover, Andy thought. I am lying here in bed with my lover, Meri. To the rest of the world she is Miranda Priestly, powerful editor and fashion queen. Here she is my lover; here she is Meri. Just thinking the words made Andy’s entire body tingle. She couldn't resist running her fingers through the iconic hair. As she did she remembered what that hair looked like while it’s owner was pleasuring her. Her stomach clenched as she remembered the sight of that hair moving between her legs in concert with Meri’s tongue on her center, and she felt her passion rise.

* * *

  
Miranda opened her eyes slowly as she felt Andrea’s hands in her hair. Well, she has seen this fifty-two year old body and hasn't run screaming from the room. Good start. “Good morning, darling,” she said in a smoky just-woke-up voice. She saw Andrea’s pupils dilate at the sound, and she smiled gently.

“Did you sleep well?” Andrea asked.

Miranda’s smile got bigger as she looked over at the clock by the bed. “Like a rock. Best eleven minutes of sleep I have ever had.”

Andrea laughed. “Do you want to get up?”Miranda stretched, and the sheet fell away from her top. Andrea stared hungrily at her naked breasts. Licking her lips, Andrea reached out tentatively.“Or not?”

 Miranda pulled Andrea to her, their bodies touching, and she said playfully, “Not, definitely not!”

* * *

  
To: MPriestly  
From: andybear

Page Six

Meri—

Great shot of us on Page Six this morning. Any instructions?

Andrea

 

To: andybear  
From: MPriestly

Re: Page Six

Andrea—  
The girls enjoyed the picture, too. They asked whether you would like to come to their next event at school. It seems that having lesbians in the family is all the rage.

I have no instructions. My thought is to just live as we want, and they can watch and speculate all they want. However, if we want to live long, we need to stay away from Emily. She really hates dealing with the press.

Did you want to make some kind of statement? I can arrange some assistance from PR.

Meri

P.S. Could you ask me the question about any instructions again later tonight? I may have some ideas.

* * *

  
“Darling, you look lovely,” Miranda said as Andy turned so she could admire her from all sides.

“Thank you,” she replied. The women were at a fitting for their gowns to attend their first formal gala as a couple. “Are you sure? Do you really think it’s time?” Andy ran her hands nervously down the bodice of her gown. Both women would be dressed in commissioned Valentino gowns.

“We have been gracing Page Six for months.” Miranda leaned in and kissed Andy. “No one who matters will be surprised that we are arriving together. Anyone important to us already knows.”

Andy looked down at her hands. “I know. It's just…well, you are you and I am, you know, me.” Andy shrugged, not looking up.

“Andrea, look at me!” Andy’s eyes slowly rose. “You are you, the woman I love. I am me, the woman you love. The rest is inconsequential.”

“Do I have to sit at the head table?”

“You know we do. It’s a Runway-sponsored event, darling. I need to be the hostess.”

Andy nodded and said softly, “You have to open the dancing.”

 “Yes.”

“With Nigel?”

“Darling,” Meri said softly, “I was hoping that as my date you would be by my side for these things.” She paused seeming to wait for Andy’s response. When none was forthcoming, she continued, “If you aren’t ready, I can go unaccompanied.”

“All or nothing?” Andy’s voice had a tremor.

“Andrea, this gala has no bearing on our relationship as a whole. You will never have to go to this type of event if you don't want to. As long as you are there when I get home, I am happy.”

“But if I want to go, it's all or nothing.”

Miranda smiled gently. “Yes, darling.” She leaned in and gave Andy another kiss. “Tell me the real problem. We have been seen together enough that I know it isn't your concern.”

Andy looked down and mumbled, “I don’t want to ruin my dress.”

“Aah,” said Meri, smiling. She had yet to have a meal with Andy that didn’t include some sort of food or drink spill. She called out to the designer. “Show Andrea the shawl.” He smiled and brought out a beautiful shawl which matched her dress. It was clearly designed to keep her shoulders warm during dinner and be removed afterward for warmer activities such as dancing.

Andy looked into Miranda's twinkling eyes. “A bib,” she said incredulously. “You had him design a ball gown with an elaborate bib!”

“Yes, my darling, a designer bib to match your couture.” She waited until Andy was able to control her giggling. “After you wear this by my side, messy women everywhere will thank you.”

“God I love you, Miranda Priestly! It will be my honor to be your date at any event you request.” She hesitated and then continued. “Umm, there is one more thing.” Miranda put her finger on Andy’s lips to stop her.

“Your dance lessons start on Wednesday. The girls asked to go as well.” The two women smiled into each other's eyes, and Andy could do nothing but laugh yet again.

 

* * *

 

To: MPriestly  
From: andybear

Meri—

I have just come from Runway where I broke into your computer and used all of your email contacts. I feel I should warn you that everyone you know has just received an email from andybear.

Andrea

  
To: andybear  
From: MPriestly

Andrea—

Why?

Meri

  
To: MPriestly  
From: andybear

Meri—

Jenny O’Connor ring any bells for you?

Andrea

 

To: andybear@yahoo.com  
From: MPriestly@Eliasclarke.com

Oh

Meri

  
To: Mpriestly  
From: andybear

Meri—

Oh, all you can say is oh?

Andrea

  
To: andybear  
From: MPriestly

Andrea—

Redan Publishing, Fun to Learn division, reaches 2 million readers per year.

Meri

  
To: MPriestly@Eliasclarke.com  
From: andybear@yahoo.com

Meri—

Time for that is gone. I don't care if it is 2 billion. And let’s not forget many of them are non-readers!

Andrea

 

To: andybear  
From: MPriestly

Andrea—

Caroline has confessed. She traded your email address for a stuffed unicorn. Does Jenny want you for Sparkle World or Disney Princess?

Meri

P.S. I just received a nice note from Anna thanking me for sending my friend andybear her way. She loves the article on snakeskin belts and will be getting in touch with you. Caroline is grounded!

 

That’s All! Hope you liked it!


End file.
